This invention relates to the field of gates and mechanical barriers which prevent passage through an opening. More specifically, this invention relates to the field of gates and mechanical barriers which are opened and closed by electric motors, compressed fluids or gases.
A chain gate generally stretches across a driveway, road or passageway in order to block the travel of unwanted persons or vehicular traffic onto that driveway, road or passageway. The gate is usually attached to one post on either side of the driveway or road and stretched across and hooked, and/or locked to a post on the other side of the driveway or road. In the past the chain has been stretched across the driveway manually. A person who wanted to drive their vehicle through the chain gate or a gate-like barrier would have to get out of their vehicle, unhook the chain from the fence post or gate and then drive through the gate posts or opening. To close the chain gate or gate-like barrier, the person would again have to get out of their vehicle and hook the chain back up to the post. During inclimate weather this procedure can be very demanding as a person wishing to travel through the chain gate or gate-like barrier will be exposed to the bad weather conditions both in opening and closing the gate.
An early gate of this form is presented by J. S. Fitch et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,297. The gate structure 10 as disclosed by this patent is fixedly connected to the gate post 11. This gate structure is lowered and raised manually by pulling the cable 35 which releases and engages the arm 22 with the hook 24. When the gate structure is lowered it rests on the ground between the posts so that a vehicle driving through the gate will drive over the chain.
Another gate locking device of this type is presented by Reinfeld in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,724. The gate 4 is connected between the stationary fence post 26 and the movable fence post 24. The movable fence post 24 is locked to another stationary fence post 2 by a locking device 1. The locking device has an arm 9 which has a flexible member 10 which connects over the top of the movable fence post 24 to lock the gate in the closed position. When the gate is opened, the flexible member 10 is manually unhooked from the top of the movable fence post 24, lifted out of the ring 28 and the gate structure is then carried to the opposite side of the road or driveway thus clearing the gate from the road or driveway. When the gate is to be closed, the gate structure has to be manually carried across the road or driveway, the bottom of the fence post 27 has to be slipped into the ring 28 at the bottom, the flexible member 10 is slipped over the top of the fence post 24 and the locking device 1 is then secured in the locked position.
A solar-powered electrically controlled gate is presented by Dumbeck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,268. The chain 10 is fixedly connected to the post 11 and is coupled to the pivoted lever 14 which is connected to the opposite post 12. The chain 10 is raised and lowered by the two pivoted levers 14,15 and the drive motor 16. The motor has a worm drive train 17 and a pivoting gear 18. The lever 15 is moved downward to relax the chain 10 and open the gate and the lever 15 is moved upward to tighten the chain 10 and close the gate. The operation of this gate is controlled by manual operation of the corresponding switch 42,43.
What is needed is a barrier system which can be mechanically opened and closed by a user with a remote control device so that the user will not have to get out of their vehicle at any time to open or close the gate and can also open or close the gate from a long distance away, thus giving a homeowner great protection or control, where the driveway may be a great distance from their home.
The mechanical barrier system of the present invention has a fluid-based (xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d defined herein as any compressible liquid or gas composition) operating mechanism. The barrier can be lowered or raised from a remote location using an accompanying remote control device. The mechanics used to raise and lower the chain are modular for easy repair and replacement, and enclosed in a protective covering in order to protect them from damage or tampering. The motor (which can be internal or external to the covering) can be operated by alternating current or direct current to provide the user with flexibility and allow operation of the gate by direct wire to an electrical source, one or more batteries, or rechargeable solar cells for use in remote places where there is no access to electrical power.
In one embodiment, the present invention contemplates a barrier system, comprising: a) a barrier linking a first stationary object to a second stationary object, b) a means for raising and lowering said barrier, said means coupled to said barrier and comprising; i) a cylinder, and ii) a motor operably linked to (that is to say, attached or in communication with) said cylinder such that said cylinder moves when said motor operates, and iii) a traveling roller assembly configured such that it moves up and down when said cylinder moves, said traveling roller assembly comprising a roller that engages said barrier. It is not intended that the present invention be limited to the precise means for raising and lowering said barrier, however, it is desired that it be enclosed within said first stationary object. It is not intended that the present invention be limited by the nature of the cover or enclosure used to house the mechanics of the system; in one embodiment said first stationary object is selected from a group of hollow post, hollow column, hollow pillar, and hollow wall. It is convenient to extend the length or height of the barrier for particular applications; in one embodiment, additional internal pulleys and second chain members extend the length and/or height of said barrier. A variety of barrier types can be used with this embodiment; for example, said barrier can comprise a chain which hangs between said first stationary object and said second stationary object.
The present invention, while utilizing a cylinder, is not limited to the precise type (e.g. the cylinder may be hydraulic or other type) or particular placement of the cylinder; in one embodiment, said cylinder has top and bottom ends, and connecting rods connecting both ends to comprise an internal mechanism framework to which said bottom end is secured to the external supporting structure weldmount flanges. In one embodiment, a motor is operably linked to said cylinder by use of a fluid pumping device. In another embodiment, a motor is operably linked to said cylinder by use of a device delivering compressed air.
The present invention also contemplates a barrier system, comprising: a) a barrier linking a first stationary object to a second stationary object, b)a mechanism for raising and lowering said barrier, said mechanism enclosed within said first stationary object and coupled to said barrier, said mechanism comprising; i)a hydraulic cylinder, and ii)a motor operably linked to said hydraulic cylinder such that said hydraulic cylinder moves when said motor operates, and iii) a traveling roller assembly configured such that it moves up and down when said hydraulic cylinder moves, said traveling roller assembly comprising a roller that engages said barrier. This embodiment is also conveniently enclosed within said first stationary object (e.g. a hollow post, hollow column, hollow pillar, hollow wall and the like). Again, the placement of the cylinder can vary; for example, said hydraulic cylinder can have top and bottom ends and said bottom end can be secured to a base plate mounted within said post. A variety of motors can be used in a variety of ways; in one embodiment said motor is operably linked to said hydraulic cylinder by use of a fluid pumping device. In another embodiment, said motor is operably linked to said hydraulic cylinder by use of a device delivering compressed air.
The present invention also contemplates a barrier system, comprising: a) a barrier linking a first stationary object to a second stationary object, b) a mechanism for raising and lowering said barrier enclosed within said first stationary object, said mechanism first stationary object and coupled to said barrier, said mechanism comprising; i) a hydraulic cylinder, and ii) a motor operably linked to said hydraulic cylinder such that said hydraulic cylinder moves when said motor operates, iii) a traveling roller assembly configured such that it moves when said hydraulic pump moves, said traveling roller assembly comprising a roller that engages said barrier.
In one embodiment, the barrier is moved by means of a hydraulic cylinder capable of holding air, inert gases, or any fluid. The movement of the hydraulic cylinder can reel in and out any flexible barrier across a passage way, or to fill in, or fill up, a vacant area. When the flexible barrier is in the down position it allows passage through, or use of, an area. However, when the flexible barrier is in the up position it blocks passage through, or use of, that area. The flexible barrier material can be chain, rope, cable, netting, chain link fencing, a rigid fence or gate attached to the middle of the flexible components, and any other flexible material (including plastic or rubber).
The compressed fluid design has inherent appeal because of (among other things): (1) purchaser preference; (2) inexpensive cost; (3) few moving parts (for example, in one specific embodiment, the device comprises, a) the hydraulic cylinder, b) the lower roller or sprocket, c) the traveling roller assembly, d) the second chain member, and e) the upper external roller) allowing easier assembly and less potential for future repair; (4) greater manufacturing flexibility by changing the size or stroke of the hydraulic cylinder to allow a variety of embodiments or applications for specific uses; (5) fast manufacturing due to the simple design; (6) lightweight for inexpensive and efficient handling and shipping; (7) reductions in size and structure of the entire mechanism for very-light flexible barriers (e.g. one contemplated embodiment uses a smaller post or space for the mechanism); and (8) virtual silence offering numerous benefits for the residential and industrial markets.
One embodiment (as noted above) uses a hydraulic cylinder to raise or lower a chain or flexible barrier material to control entry through a passageway. The mechanism resides inside a structure which is comprised of said cylinder, a chain, and a pulley mechanism connected to the flexible barrier. This mechanism is a modular unit that can slip inside a supporting outer structure such as a pipe, post, pilar, cement or stone structure having either purely functional or architecturally aesthetic decorative characteristics. The cylinder can be powered by a variety of voltage electrical sources (i.e., standard 110 AC, a 12 volt, 24 volt, or automobile battery). A specific advantage of the automobile battery embodiment is that it can be trickle-charged by means of a solar panel, wind generator or other such recharging device allowing use in remote areas.